Una navidad contigo
by HanaKT
Summary: Sakura está muy feliz esta navidad ya que la pasará con todos sus seres queridos… pero… ¿Por qué siente que perderá algo muy importante? ¿Shaoran… qué te sucede?


30 de septiembre de 2004 20:47 hs

Fan Fic

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Autora: Hana

Título: Una navidad contigo.

Tipo: Historia Corta.

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP

**Summary:** Sakura está muy feliz esta navidad ya que la pasará con todos sus seres queridos… pero… ¿Por qué siente que perderá algo muy importante? ¿Shaoran… qué te sucede?

**Una navidad contigo**

Era una hermosa mañana del 24 de diciembre. En la ciudad (NdeH: La verdad ke nunca me enteré ke era, si alguien sabe, please avíseme) de Tomoeda todo estaba bastante alborotado. Por supuesto, al día siguiente sería navidad y toda la gente hacía sus compras para regalar a sus seres queridos. En una casa amarilla una jovencita de 15 años se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, cuando el sonido del despertador le interrumpió.

- ¿Ah? – comenzó a despertarse lentamente y abrió sus ojos esmeraldas. Miró hacia afuera y vio el imponente paisaje blanco - ¡Nevó! – Dijo muy contenta - ¡Qué bonito! – Salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse lentamente – ¡Buenos días! – saludó cuando bajó a desayunar -

- Buenos días hija – le saludó Fujitaka -

- Vaya, yo que pensé que los monstruos hibernaban en invierno... pero tal parece que – no pudo terminar su frase por que su hermana menor le había pateado por debajo de la mesa – Vaya que pateas fuerte... monstruo -

- Hermanitoooo ¬¬### -

- Sakura... – le habló su padre - ¿Tomoyo vendrá esta noche finalmente? -

- Ah!, sí n.n – se levantó de la mesa – Saldremos de compras ahora y después va a venir conmigo a casa así preparamos todo -

- Me parece bien pequeña – Fujitaka le sonrió, mientras la despedía -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Qué lindo! – la joven esmeralda se encontraba caminando mirando hacia arriba, como la nieve caía lentamente. En ese momento, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo - ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó sin mirar a su interlocutor -

- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien – dijo una voz muy conocida para ella -

- ¡Shaoran! – Dijo sorprendida, sonrojándose y aceptando la mano que este le extendía - ¿Cómo estás? -

- Muy bien... – ella pudo notar una mirada algo extraña... parecía tristeza... -

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – él pareció sorprenderse, pero luego sonrió -

- Sí... no te preocupes, estoy bien – miró lo bien vestida que iba - ¿Vas a algún lado? -

- Ah, voy a encontrarme con Tomoyo en el centro comercial... en frente de la gran pantalla de la avenida -

- Ya veo... entonces no te entretendré más... – le saludó con un gesto y comenzó a marcharse. Sakura le miró y de pronto le llamó -

- ¡Shaoran! Espera - El joven se detuvo y se giró hacia ella -

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – ella se sonrojó levemente, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él –

- "Suena tan bien" – pensó -

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, al notar en ensimismamiento de su amiga -

- Ah!, no... Bueno... es que... quería saber si no quieres venir con... con nosotras... – balbuceó -

- Lo siento... – se disculpó – Pero tengo unas cosas que hacer muy importantes... – notó como ella se entristecía – Pero la próxima vez te prometo que iré... – Ella sonrió -

- ¡Claro! – dijo – Bien, Nos vemos Shao – le saludó -

- Nos vemos Saku... y... por si no nos vemos... – se acercó a ella y le abrazó, sorprendiéndola – Feliz navidad... – le susurró al oído, y seguidamente la soltó y se fue, corriendo -

- Shaoran... – murmuró ella, y luego, al reaccionar, se sonrojó furiosamente – "¿Qué fue... eso?" – Sacudió su cabeza y miró su reloj - ¡Ah, es tarde! – dijo y apuró el paso -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Tomoyo! – gritó al llegar frente a la gran pantalla (NdeH: Me refiero a esa del capítulo en el ke atraparon a Dream, donde se veían esas mariposas volando)

- Ah, hola Sakura… - le saludó la amatista -

- Perdóname por llegar tarde -

- No hay problema - dijo acercándose a ella – Oye Sakura… ¿Por qué estás roja? – Sonrió pícaramente – Ah, déjame adivinar… ¿tiene que ver con cierto ambarino? – comenzó a reír al verla ponerse más roja todavía -

- ¡¡Tomoyo!! -

- Vamos… Sakura-chan, el amor no es algo de que avergonzarse -

- Y-Yo… no… -

- ¿Tú no que…? -

-…… -

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – amplió su sonrisa -

- Bien, Tomoyo, ¡¡Vamos de compras!! – cambió de tema y tomando la mano de su amiga comenzó a caminar hacia las tiendas -

- n.n Está bien, Sakura… -

Ambas comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas, hasta llegar a una en concreto, donde Sakura se detuvo.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – Le miró interrogativa Tomoyo - ¿Qué es lo que…? – en ese momento sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que observaba Sakura - ¿Qué bonito, verdad? – le dijo señalando un hermoso colgante con un dije en forma de flor de Nadeshiko (NdeH: es ke las Sakuras me tienen harta… ¬¬) Sakura asintió, algo triste… -

- Me gustaría tanto que él… me lo… regalara - dijo para sí, pero su mejor amiga le escuchó -

- Qué romántico… -

- ¿hoeee? – se sonrojó completamente - ¿¡Lo-Lo dije en voz alta!? – Tomoyo asintió – Lo-Lo siento… -

- Ya te lo he dicho… estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien no es algo por lo que avergonzarse… El amor… es… algo hermoso… - sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina – Ahh… como ansío ver el momento en el que Li-kun y Sakura-chan se declaren su amor eterno… ¡¡Por supuesto yo les haré el atuendo adecuado!! -

- n.nUUU To—Tomoyo-chan… - momentáneamente se puso seria – Tomoyo… ¿Sabes? Cuando hoy me encontré con él… bien, mejor dicho, tropecé con él – sonrió al recordarlo – Tuve una horrible sensación… como si nunca más volviera a verlo… sentí… un enorme vacío dentro mío… -

- ¿Sakura? – su amiga se acercó hacia ella y posó una de sus manos en su hombro – No te preocupes, si Li-kun se fuera, lo más seguro que te avisaría… además… eres demasiado importante para él para abandonarte… Daijoubu… -

- Gracias Tomoyo… -

- Oye… ¿Qué te parece si vas a visitarlo? -

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? Pe-pero… ¿qué voy a decirle? Mira Shaoran… he venido a visitarte por que estoy loca por ti y no puedo estar cinco minutos sin pensar en ti? -

- Vaya… Estás loca por él… Que guardadito te lo tenías… - Sakura se puso roja plan termómetro – Por supuesto que no… dile… ¡Dile que lo invitas esta noche a la reunión que hay en tu casa! ¿Qué te parece? Te aseguro que estará encantado de ir contigo… -

- ¡Claro! – Sonrió – muchas gracias Tomoyo… -

- ve ahora… yo estaré por aquí… Comprando cintas para mi video… ¡No puedo perderme esta noche! -

- n.nUU Ok… Tomoyo, ¡Nos vemos! – Y se fue – Oich… pero… ahora que lo digo… parecía que estaba bastante ocupado… - sacó su celular (aquel que Tomoyo les había dado al Sakura-gumi en primaria) y llamó-

- Sí, habla Li… - atendió -

- Ho-Hola Shaoran… - le saludó ella, completamente sonrojada -

- ¡¡¡¿Sa-Sakura?!!! – casi gritó él, sorprendido -

- S-Sí… yo… me preguntaba si... querrías venir hoy a la noche a mi casa… vamos a festejar navidad… y pensé que como estabas solo… te… gustaría venir… -

- Lo siento… - le dijo, repentinamente frío -

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella triste -

- Yo… Sakura… ¿Podrías venir? Te-Tengo algo que decirte… -

- Yo… claro… estaré allí en unos minutos -

- Okay… - y cortó -

- "Shaoran… ¿Qué te sucede?" – Cuando llegó al departamento de su 'amigo' se sorprendió de ver un camión de mudanza parado en la puerta del edificio – No puede ser… ¿verdad? – se dijo para sí misma -

- Sakura… - le llamó una voz, y al girarse vio a Shaoran, mirándola seria y a la vez tristemente -

- Shaoran… ¿Por qué me llamaste? Si estás muy ocupado esta noche… lo co-comprendo… - dijo mientras entraban al departamento, ella tratando de no pensar en… en aquello, pero cuando entró confirmó sus temores… La vivienda estaba vacía – Ay, no… - sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos – Shaoran… No me digas que te irás… Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? O… Te estás cambiado de edificio, ¿verdad? – él no respondía y mantenía la vista gacha - ¿¡Verdad!? ¡¡Contéstame por favor!! – En ese momento él la miró a los ojos y pudo reconocer el mismo dolor que lo embargaba a él en ellos -

- Lo siento, Sakura… -

- Tu… madre te habló, ¿no es cierto? – Él no respondió y volvió a bajar la mirada – Shaoran… ¡¡Mírame cuando te hablo!! – dijo ya desesperada -

- No… he decidido irme por cuenta propia… -

- ¿Q—qué…? – el asintió - ¿Por qué…? -

- Por que ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí… he esperado tanto tiempo… pero al parecer… No soy tan importante para ti como lo pensé… Discúlpame… -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres importante para mí? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – le gritó -

- Ese es el problema Sakura… Soy tu 'Mejor amigo' Nunca seré nada más… y siento que cada vez que sales con un chico me voy hundiendo cada vez más… - Ella le miró completamente anonadada y el tomó aire para continuar - Cuando volví aquella vez cuando teníamos 13 años para empezar la secundaria contigo… pensé que con tu sola presencia me bastaría… pero… en estos dos años me he dado cuenta de que no es así… -

- Shaoran… - le interrumpió ella -

- Déjame terminar… - le dijo firmemente – En verdad la he pasado muy bien contigo… y no creas que te estoy presionando… (NdeH: ¬¬ No, por supuesto) Tampoco quiero que me correspondas… sin sentir algo por mí... – levantó su mirada y pudo notar que ella estaba llorando. Levantó su mano y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas que caían incesantes – No llores… sabes que no me gusta verte así… Sé muy feliz… Yo… estaré bien… sólo necesito algo de tiempo… ¿está bien? – ella no contestó. Sólo extendió sus brazos y lo empujó contra sí -

- ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¿No te das cuenta que si tú no estas aquí… yo…? – él rápidamente se separó levemente de ella y le calló con un cálido y dulce beso. Sakura se sintió derretir… él era tan dulce… y sabía que se sentiría miserable si no permanecía con ella… si se alejaba de su vida para siempre… -

- te amo… - le susurró al separarse – Adiós Sakura… no te preocupes por mí… yo estaré bien… - y salió del departamento, dejándola completamente sola… -

- Shaoran… Shaoran… ¡SHAORAN! – Gritó – Yo… también te amo… Soy una tonta… Ahora que él tiene que irse… yo… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Tomoyo al ver a su mejor amiga correr hacia ella con su rostro empapado en lágrimas - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Algo malo con Li-kun? – Ella no respondió – ¡Sakura! Dime algo, por favor -

- Shaoran… ¡Shaoran se fue! Y… yo… no…. Yo no quiero que eso pase… -

- Entonces dime ¿que estás esperando para detenerlo? -

- Es que yo… -

- Si lo amas tanto como dices, no lo dejes ir… Seria una estupidez -

- ¿Pero para qué si él se irá? (NdeH: Argghh, ¿Qué tiene esa niña en la cabeza?) – dijo obstinadamente -

- ¡¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!! – le gritó su amiga perdiendo la paciencia (NdeH: ¿Y quién no?) – irás ya a hablar con él… te lo dijo, TE AMA ¡y si se lo dices se quedará contigo! -

- No… yo… - en ese momento un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla -

- ¿Sakura? – dijo preocupada su amiga -

- Él no me ama… él no me… ama… - y se desmayó -

- ¡¡Sakura!! -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Q-qué sucedió…? – Sakura abrió los ojos y se incorporó de la cama – Esta casa… - rió – debo estar soñando… -

- Por supuesto que no estás soñando… Sakura… - escuchó una voz… su voz -

- ¡Shaoran! – Gritó, pero pronto vio que él estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo su espada - ¿Qué sucede? -

- La-- La carta… - dijo él, débilmente – La he capturado con mi magia… pero ya… no… - ella miró a su alrededor y vio una extraña figura… parecía una pequeña ave – vamos… -

- Sí… - liberó su báculo – Regresa a la humilde figura que mereces… Clow Card?!! – la carta no se selló - ¿Qué pasa? – Miró nuevamente a la carta - ¿Sakura… Card? – Y finalmente la carta se selló, posándose en sus manos, pero ella ni siquiera la miró, solo la dejó en la mesita y se acercó a Shaoran - ¿Estás bien Shaoran? – en ese momento se reprendió – "Por supuesto que no, Sakura… que tonterías andas preguntando" – se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama -

- ¿Tú estás bien? – le preguntó él con una débil sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer -

- Sí… muchas gracias… - y lo abrazó delicadamente - ¿Por qué estás aquí… Shaoran? -

- Lamento incomodarte… - dijo él, con tristeza – Me iré… -

- ¡No espera! Eso no es lo que quise decir… es que yo… pensé que te marcharías para siempre… -

- Tomoyo me llamó al celular diciendo que te habías desmayado y había una extraña aura a tu alrededor… así que me salí corriendo del aeropuerto… - se separó de ella lentamente - ¿Qué carta es? – Ella la tomó y se la mostró – ¿"The Love"? – preguntó confundido, sonrojando a Sakura – Pero esto no tiene sentido… -

- Yo… Shaoran… esta carta… en realidad es mía -

- ¿Tuya? ¿Te refieres a que tú la creaste? – Ella asintió – pero… ¿Por qué…? -

- Al parecer estaba muy preocupada por mí… - la carta brillo – por que iba a perder algo muy importante para mí -

- ¿Algo muy importante para ti? – dijo dándose cuenta de que ella hablaba de él – Pero la carta… -

Shaoran… esta carta representa lo mucho que te amo… - le interrumpió ella – y quiero que me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes… ¿sabes una cosa? Tenía miedo… mucho miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión… y que algún día tu pudieras irte y olvidarte de mí… por eso nunca te dije nada y salía con otros chicos para tratar de no pensar en ti… pero me di cuenta de que cada vez te tenía más y más en mi mente… y lo que era peor… en mi corazón… Y no fue hasta hoy cuando supe que te irías que me di cuenta de que si no hacía algo podía perderte completamente… Lo siento… -

- Sakura… - murmuró él, perplejo -

- ¿Crees que podrás disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho? -

- No hay nada por lo que deba disculparte… - le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le besaba - te amo… -

- Shaoran… - en ese momento escucharon unas campanadas -

- Es navidad… - murmuró Shaoran – ah!, Toma… esto es para ti… - le alcanzó un paquetito y un sobre – Este es mío… y esto me lo dio Tomoyo -

- Gracias… - abrió primero su regalo y cuando vio lo que había adentro (NdeH: ¬¬ ¿¿Qué será??) – el colgante… Pero… ¿Cómo…? -

- Le pedí a Tomoyo que lo comprara por mí… y cuando fuera navidad te lo entregara… sabía que te gustaba – ella se lo entregó y él dulcemente se lo colocó –

- Muchas gracias… es hermoso… - en ese momento vio el sobre de Tomoyo - ¿Y esto que será? – lo abrió y vio una nota, y comenzó a leerla en voz alta – **_Sakura y Shaoran: Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, cosa que no dudo_** – en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron – **_y Sakura no te preocupes por venir a tu casa para la fiesta… acá está todo arreglado, hablé con tu padre… así que puedes quedarte con TU Li-kun… Pásenla bien chicos. TOMOYO_** – Vaya… parece que esto lo tenía bastante arreglado… - sonrió y notó que él la miraba fijamente - ¿Shaoran? -

- Feliz navidad… Koishii – le dijo con ternura -

- Feliz navidad… - dijo antes de sumergirse en un nuevo beso que marcaría el comienzo de una hermosa relación -

**FIN**

Terminado el 17 de diciembre de 2004. 12:34 PM.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ughh… ke puedo decir… ¬¬ Otro fic con kilos y kilos de azúcar… y con un pésimo título… pero es ke no se me ocurría otro… je, je.

De todas formas espero ke les haya gustado, y está dedicado a todos ustedes, deseándoles que pasen una hermosa navidad y empiecen el 2005 con toda la suerte del mundo.

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!

HANA


End file.
